


away from you

by MinhAnh



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Canon Divergence, I'm Sorry, M/M, OOC, Writing practice, canon makes me think a lot, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinhAnh/pseuds/MinhAnh
Summary: Inspiration: The Rickshank Rickdemption. It’s always a wonder to me how ready Morty is to get Rick out of his life in ss3ep1.Some scenes from the show were stuck in my mind and refuse to leave, so I make fanfic based on them.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	away from you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more than a little bit obsessed with Rick and Morty and Rickorty and love them enough to write goddamn fanfics about them, so, yeah...
> 
> I'm not a native speaker, English is my second language so please go easy on me!

Morty felt numb, stranded on a foreign planet with three members of his family, and the fading sound of the engine of Rick’s flying space-car in the background.

_“I can handle it if you go, but you’ll break mom’s heart. And I won’t forgive you for that!”_ He said it with so much determination that surprised even himself. Rick’s facial expression was unreadable as ever, but the glint in his eyes made Morty’s skin prickle with strange emotions.

He said it then, right into Rick’s face, an admission that Rick’s presence is not that vital to him. Deep inside his paper heart, he knew it was a lie. You do not let a person drag you across galaxies, do not allow them to see you at your worst breakdown and most importantly do not let them hold you in bruising grips in the silent of the night when said person is black-out drunk and their inhibition is clouded by too many alcohols without them rooting deep inside your fragile little heart. But Rick does not need to know that. Morty is terrified of the day Rick knew his influence on his grandson. So, he used mom as an excuse to beg Rick to stay, at least she is worth more than him, right? Even though this Beth was not his original one, even though he and Rick had abandoned C-137 Beth on that hell hole of a planet, after creating a mess that was too far gone to be fixed. Morty had nothing to lose now.

A war of feelings tormented his mind, helplessness, fear, and anger raged in his head, forcing him to demand an answer from Rick. What about _“Rick and Morty for a hundred years"_ , huh? What about _“Rick and Morty against the world”_?” But he shut his mouth wisely, those questions wouldn’t matter now, especially when Rick was looking like this. Like nothing in this universe holds an ounce of importance to him, like he could easily abandon everything, and jump to a new dimension without a single speck of guilt.

What about us? What about mom? What about _me_? Do I matter that little to you? He wanted to scream at Rick, wanted to punch and kick and cry and laugh. How dare he, how dare Rick did those unspeakable things to him and expected him to just move on with his life.

He stayed where he was.

There was a short silence between them, Rick’s eyes were half-lidded, indifferent. “Where is the van, Morty?”

It was final then. Rick was going to leave.

Fury and sadness swept through him. He averted his eyes from Rick’s retreating back and did not see him go inside the car. He still watched the vehicle fade away.

A moment later, an anxious Beth came to him asking for where Rick is. He stared into her eyes and saw the realization in them, then it was moulded into loss, into terror and the final emotion – indignation.

_Yeah, me too Mom._

After being dropped on Earth, Morty’s mind was still unable to process what exactly had happened. They went back to their home, weary and tired, or at least three of them did. His father was still busy cheering in the background. When night falls, the silence was suffocating but his dad’s exciting rant was even more annoying, so, Morty turned everything out and stared blankly at the ceiling. Rick’s apathetic expression and the slow, lazy way his eyes taking Morty’s every single detail in before he flew away imprinted in his brain, chasing the sleep away.

Suddenly, the sound of tumbling footsteps intruded his thought. Instinctively, he held his breath and shut his eyes tightly, pretended to be sleeping with a naïve faith that as long as he did not see the monster, he did not exist. But the sound did not stop at his door, it got smaller and smaller then stopped completely when it reaches his parents’ room. Oh, he thinks, _oh_. It was his mom, who could do nothing but drown her depression in alcohol, drank bottles after bottles of wine while cursing everything in her life, it was _not him_.

He let out the breath he did not know he was holding and slowly loosened the grips under the blanket. Immersing himself in the deadly silence of the night, an empty joy coursed through him mixing with the bitterness of being abandoned. In that exact moment, he fully comprehends the fact that Rick had really, truly left. Rick would not come into his room at midnight anymore. There would no longer be stinky breath soaked with whiskey or a big hand that completely covering his ankles, violently dragging him from his bed for an adventure, or cold, callous hand gripping at the back of his throat, whenever his attention straying too far from Rick or purple bruises littering his inner-thighs, muffled weeps and silent tears soaking his pillow. There would also no more viselike grip saving him from deadly assassins or a bullet, light pats on the head, and slurring endearments burying in his collarbones. The memories were like an ocean and he was nothing but a helpless boat, floating aimlessly.

He laid still and stayed awake all night long while listening to his mom’s sobs.

* * *

_“That’s what grandpa Rick does! That’s what heroes do!”_ Summer spats in his face. The words felt like a punch to his stomach, knocking him out of breath. Is it what Summer thinks Rick is? Some kind of hero that will sweep in and save the day? Did she learn nothing after all the times she went on adventures with Rick (without you, the dark part of his brain whispered vindictively) about what kind of person he is? Did she not hear him clearly when he told her about the reality they left behind?

But Summer did not know Rick in his worst, so wasted that he was barely able to walk straight, but sober enough to create a neutrino bomb that would wipe out all conceivable creatures on Earth (leaving behind only you and him, _“We are the only things that matter, Morty.”_ ). He _indulged_ your most selfish desire, making the girl of your dream fell in lust with you, but the price was far worse than you could ever think of, even in your wildest imagination. Sometimes, you thought about the irony of the situation. The first time he took you on the ship, he talked about creating a whole new fresh start for you and Jessica as the new Adam and Eva, then processed to kill everyone except you and him. Later on, he actually did ruin your whole world, taking only you with him. A sense of guilt devoured your heart and spit at your pathetic happiness for being important enough that he took you with him, but _dear God, how could he not?_

Anger hit him like a lightning, he snatched the portal gun from Summer’s hand, determined to show her what terrible things Rick was capable of. But he knew himself better than that, he wanted to not only shatter Summer’s but his illusion about Rick as well. In order to crush that pitiful, disgusting hope bubbling inside his heart, he needed to do this.


End file.
